


Proud to be an American

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Patriotism, Teasing Tony, This is what happens when I'm given an "earworm" prompt on the Fourth of July, blushing Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve groaned, threw his head back onto the pillow. “Is this really happening?”</p><p>“What?” Tony asked, his eyes wide with feigned innocence.</p><p>“Are you really seducing me with patriotism?”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Steve would like everyone to know that the unofficial title for this is, "I'm Sorry, America."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud to be an American

_ “Yes, I’m proud to be an American because at least I know I’m free.” _ The last word was drawn out, long and singsong-y. Tony’s hips curled with it, the thin band of his boxers barely holding the fabric to his skin. “Sing it with me, Captain.”

Steve, lying on the bed below Tony, watched as the man danced. “No, I think I’ll stay here. I am quite comfortable, and I do have a brilliant view up the leg of your boxers.”

Tony gasped, a dramatic sound that brought his hand up to his mouth, but Steve noticed how he spread his legs a little further apart, how he hardened under the attention. When Tony lowered his hand, a pout appeared, an unconscious little thing. He kept the rhythm of the song with the sway of his hips, obviously still hearing it in his head. “I know you know the words. You sang them today at the parade today.”

Steve felt the blush on his cheeks deepen at the memory. “I spoke them today, no singing for me... I am not the musical one in this relationship.”

“Is now a good time to pull out the Captain America USO Show tapes? Because, you know, that seems like a very patriotic way to continue the afternoon. Your ass in tights? Yes, please, do enlist me –”

Steve reached for him, securing an arm around Tony’s waist before pulling him onto his chest. Bringing the man close, he pressed his lips to the soft skin of Tony’s ear. He felt a chill run down Tony’s back as Steve whispered the lyric,  _ “If tomorrow all the things were gone I’d worked for all my life.” _

Tony hummed the next line of the song as Steve worked his lips down his neck. Tony’s hips rolled as he tried to regain control of the situation. He pulled up, and Steve immediately missed the heat of his body, following Tony without a thought.

Tony had his smirk on again, grinning at the way Steve wanted him. With a single finger he trailed a hot line from the dip of Steve’s shoulder around his chest. _  “I thank my lucky stars to be living here today, cause the flag still stands for freedom _ , Cap, and you know what?”

Steve groaned, threw his head back onto the pillow. “Is this really happening?”

“What?” Tony asked, his eyes wide with feigned innocence.

“Are you really seducing me with patriotism?”

Tony laughed, rough and full of promise, as he circled his hips along with the sound. “Do you really need seducing at this point?”

Heat was building in Steve every place their skin touched, his hips yearning for more pressure, but Tony took his time, sliding them together without any predictable rhythm.

“You know what?” Steve heard Tony ask and he opened his eyes, only realizing in that moment that he had closed them in the first place.

“What?”

_ “The flag still stands for freedom, and they can’t take that away,”  _ Tony leaned back in and Steve moaned as the warmth returned, this time all along his body.

“This is horrible, Tony. Horrible, and disrespectful and –”

“Hot.”

“It is not hot,” Steve corrected but he knew Tony would feel the proof of his lie against his thigh. “You are hot –”

Tony pushed back up to grin, wide and lovely, and Steve pulled him back in for a kiss. He had to - he had no control over the situation, or of the way their teeth clashed together, or of how his tongue ravished into Tony’s mouth. Steve was helpless under this man, every time.

He felt Tony’s mouth curl into a smirk and Steve broke them apart, his breathing deep and heavy. “Yes, you’re hot, and you make this song hot and then –”

“And then it confuses you, huh Cap? Like thinking dirty thoughts in Church.”

Steve groaned. “Tony, come on.”

“No, no, I think I like this.” Tony squinted, considering Steve’s torso, “No, I know I like this. You all pink with embarrassment.” Steve shuffled, trying to get away but also allowing it because they both knew that at any moment Steve could dislodge Tony, reverse their places or even walk right out the door, but he didn’t. The way he had to surrender under Tony made it all the hotter.

“Sing with me,” Tony whispered over Steve’s nipple. Steve tightened his lips into a thin smile and Tony continued his path down Steve’s body, kissing and biting at random. “Sing with me, Cap. I’ll make it worth your while.”

Steve kept quiet, feeling Tony move lower until he had to lift his hips to let Tony slide off his boxers. He kept moving, tracing his tongue along Steve’s hips, down the crease of his thigh but never, ever, where Steve longed for him to touch.

“Sing with me, Cap. You know why? Because, this right here, this makes me proud to be an American.” He paused, mouth hovering just over Steve.

“Because,” Steve murmured, and he felt Tony lower a bit. Not enough.

“Good boy, Cap.” Tony’s words hit his skin, and Steve felt his pulse catch. “Go on.”

Steve knew he had to be blushing, but it was no secret that Tony loved to see it. Steve preened a bit at the thought, arching his back and trying to connect Tony to his skin.

“Nah, uh, uh,” Tony chastised. “Sing.”

“Because.” Steve took a shaky breath, “At least I know I’m free.”

Tony closed his mouth over Steve as the fireworks began outside. Or at least, Steve thought they were outside, they could have just been behind his eyes.

~~~

_ One Year Later _

“Steve,” Natasha reprimanded. “Just hold the mic and sing the song, then we can leave here and return to the Tower before the show.”

Tony pulled up behind him, a finger lightly tracing up his neck. He made it appear like he was checking Steve’s ear mic, but Steve knew him better than that. The man was an artist when it came to torturing Steve, especially in public

“Yea, Cap. Just sing the song. How hard could it be?”

Steve felt the full press of Tony’s body against his back. Steve kept an eye on the crowd, towards the millions of people watching, both here and on their televisions back home. He saw himself on the screens next to the stage, the bright flush on his cheeks, and the tight embarrassed turn of his lips.  

The first notes of the song were starting, the other Avengers lined up to sing their part. Steve leaned into Tony for moment, brought his lips up to the man’s ear.  “You will pay for this, soon, and for hours.”

Tony chuckled into his ear and his words lit a spark under his skin, a reminder and a promise all at once.  _ “There ain’t no doubt I love this land, God bless the U.S.A.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you the lovely Deejaymil for the quick turn-around beta job!  
> Happy Fourth of July :)


End file.
